1. Field
This application concerns shade structures, such as umbrellas, particularly large free-standing umbrellas that have a canopy. In some embodiments, the canopy can comprise a plurality of sections that can separated by a spacer to create a gap intermediate two adjacent portions of the canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shade structures, and in particular umbrellas, have long been known that comprise a pole supporting a set of ribs to which is attached a fabric canopy and having a mechanism mounted to the pole that extends or retracts the ribs to or lower the canopy.
As use of outdoor restaurants, patios and gardens and the like becomes more popular, there is an increasing demand for shade structures that are more flexible, visually appealing or that offer enhanced features or ease of operation.